Syringes or carpules of the type discussed here are known. They have a cylinder that surrounds a cavity that is used to accommodate the syringe liquid, and an end that has an access to the cavity. A membrane seals the access in order to keep the liquid sterile in the cavity of the cylinder. This membrane is embodied such that it has a puncture area that can be punctured by a needle when the syringe or carpule is used.
It has proven that dirt particles can be deposited on the surface of the membrane facing away from the cylinder end during the storage of syringes or carpules of this type. These dirt particles can reach the syringe liquid and contaminate it when a needle punctures the membrane. In order to solve this problem, the end of the syringe cylinder is provided with a cover device that covers the needle puncture area of the needle in a sterile manner and that comprises a sealing area spanning the needle puncture area. With this cover device the membrane is protected from contamination during storage. Furthermore, the end of the cylinder has a cap spanning the membrane, which cap has a predetermined breaking line and is held on the cylinder. If the cap is to be detached from the cylinder before the puncture process, the cap or a part thereof can be easily detached via the predetermined breaking line. EP 0 917 882 B1 describes a safety cap that covers a membrane that is attached via a cap at the end of the cylinder. This cap is embodied in two parts, a first partial area covering the puncture area of the membrane and a second partial area being attached to the cylinder. Both partial areas are connected via a predetermined breaking line. The cap presses the cover device against the puncture area. The disadvantage is that axial tensions thus occur in the area of the predetermined breaking line that can lead to the predetermined breaking line bursting open during the storage of the syringe, the first partial area then detaching from the second partial area and the puncture area of the membrane being exposed.